Mayor Mare/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|Fillies and gentlecolts... Mayor 3 S1E1.png|Smiling. Every pony cheers S1E01.png Mayor Mare addressing the ponies S1E01.png Mayor Mare introducing Princess Celestia S1E01.png Mayor 2 S1E1.png|Look up! Mayor 4 S1E1.png|Oh dear... Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png|At the Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare Moon unexpectedly shows up. Mayor Mare cries, "Seize her!" Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Mayor trying to calm the ponies down. Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png Mayor Cheer S1E4.png|The Mayor happy that Applejack saved the town. The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|Yay Applejack! Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png|Applejack needs a celebration. Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|''"Appletastic!"'' Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png|Hmm, Twilight? Twilight gives up S1E04.png|Twilight's speech is over. Mayor Mare addressing the crowd S1E04.png Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png|Yup, that is a big trophy indeed. Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png|ER. Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|Oh my, Applejack. Winter Wrap Up Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Crowd 1 S1E11.png Crowd 2 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor, smiling at everypony. Ponies cheer S1E11.png Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|Excited for Winter Wrap Up. Mayor Mare "all right everypony" S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''Let's get galloping!'' Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|What's going on here? Argument S1E11.png Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png Mayor This Isn't Good S1E11.png|This isn't good. Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|Arguing is not the way. Mayor Mare worried over "scandal and shame" S1E11.png Ponies looking back toward Twilight S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Twilight organizes the Winter Wrap Up teams S1E11.png Tired Mayor and Twilight S1E11.png|Tired Mayor working. Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we have you to thank for it" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "we would still be arguing" S1E11.png Mayor Mare "since you helped every team" S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png|Spring is here, indeed. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Mayor Mare and the ponies laughing. Suited For Success Ponies at stage half 1 S1E14.png Ponies at stage half 2 S1E14.png Rarity walking surrounded by ponies S1E14.png The Best Night Ever Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png|Two Mayors entering the Grand Galloping Gala. Season two Lesson Zero Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png|Eh? Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Mayor escape S02E03.png Mayor running with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|This is mine! Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|If you beat her, you get her job. Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|The grrs have stopped. Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Were we fighting over... a doll! Oh my... The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png|We shall never speak of this again The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Mayor on the stage S2E04.png Mayor at the lectern S2E04.png Mayor 'to hear the legend' S2E04.png|"To hear the legend of..." Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon' S2E04.png|"...Night Mare Moooon!" Mayor laughing S2E04.png Mayor presenting S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png Mayor scared S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Mayor talking S2E04.png|"What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering?" Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png|"You don't want Night Mare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" Applejack and Mayor in the wind S2E04.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Mayor S2E8.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png|Mayor Mare in Canterlot. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Mayor Podium 1 S2E14.png Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png|Mayor looks funny. Applejack Mayor 3 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Mayor 1 S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Mayor Mare declares Flim and Flam the winners S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Mayor and town council maybe S2E18.png Pinkie Pie in front of mayor S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Multiple Mayors seen from overhead. Ponyville Confidential Mayor's hair S2E23.png Mayor pink mane S2E23.png Mayor Mare looking at Gabby Gums' apology S2E23.png |index}}